livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
William Drake (SloppyJoe)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue(Sniper) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Low, middle and high Landellian Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Rogue) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Dodge (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Dodge (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +6 = (4) + Trait (2) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (1) + DEX (4) + Dodge (00) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None/Any Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: No Spells Weapon Statistics Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60ft Dagger (Ranged): Attack: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10ft Dagger (Melee): Attack: +1 = (00) + STR (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: M Speed: 30ft Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Hit Point) Silver Tongued: +2 to diplomacy and bluff. In addition, he can shift a creatures attitude 3 steps up when using diplomacy. This racial trait replaces "skilled". Feat: Start with 1 extra feat: (Point Blank Shot) Senses: Normal Class Features Rogue (Sniper) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword/light armor Sneak Attack: 1d6 precision damage when target denied Dex bonus to AC or flanked. Accuracy: Halve range increment pentalty to -1 instead of -2 Feats Point Blank Shot (Racial): +1 to hit and damage with ranged attacks within 30ft Precise Shot (level 1): No penalty when shooting into close combat Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 initiative Knowlegeable (General) : +1 to Knowledge the Planes and Dungeoneering, and Knowledge the Planes is a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 10 = (8) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (00) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 6 1 3 0 +2 racial Climb 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 0 +2 racial Disable Device 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 0 * 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 7 1 3 2 +1 trait Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 2 +1 trait Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 0 * 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 2 +0 Stealth 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 1 3 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 0 +0 Circumstantial Bonuses: +2 to diplomacy and intimidate in Venza (Parade Armor) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Soldiers's outfit -- lb Parade Armor 25 gp 20 lb Special: +2 to diplomacy and intimidate in Venza. Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Dagger x 3 6 gp 3 lb Cold Iron Arrows x 20 2 gp 3 lb Silver Blunt Arrows x 10 21.5 gp 1,5 lb Thistle Arrows x 10 10 gp 1,5 lb Special: Deal 1 bleed damage for 1d6 rounds. Common backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Thieves Tools 30 gp 1 lb Sunrod x 3 6 gp 3 lb Totals: 113.5 gp 41 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: < 50 51-100 101-150 Medium Encumbrance Finances PP: Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 36 SP: 5 CP: Total Earnings: 0 gp Current Inventory: 113.5 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 36.5 gp Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 29 Height: 179cm Weight: 75kg Hair Color: Dark Blonde Eye Color: Grey with a hint of blue Skin Color: Caucasian Appearance: He is wearing the White Rose uniform, which is a modified version of the official guard uniform of the Twin Roses with a cloak. It is mostly grey and black with fake gold decoration plates on chest and shoulders. On the right shoulder there is a symbol of a white rose formed as an arrow and on his left shoulder is the Twin Roses district symbol, which is Venzas coat of arms but with the addition that the seahorse is biting on two red roses. He also carries a Shortbow, a large quiver with numerous arrows, three daggers and a small backpack. Demeanor: Calm, headstrong, friendly, knowledgeable and shrewd. Background Born in the Twin Roses district in Venza, Drake was raised to be a servant at one of the upper class houses, like his father Jasper and mother Erica. However family business did not speak to his interest and he left in pursue of a better life. He was greatly inspired by the old huntsmaster Jonathan, whom teached him how use a bow. He joined guards of Venza, in hope that would be more interesting than scrubbing floors. 8 years later, he nearly got a promotion to become one of the elite archers called the White Rose. He even recieved strict training for 3 years, got the uniform and was one week from becoming one when he accidentally embarresed an influential merchant called Mr. Briggs when he saved a young servant girl from being trempled by his horse. Pulling his strings, the merchant got Drake demoted to lookout duty, away from the puplic. This made Drake realize that after 11 years of service, he had no coin to speak of, probably never was going to get that promotion and that his life wasn't all that exciting as he had hoped. Drake took a drastic decision. He went to the Dunn Wright Inn to join the "self-righteous vigilantes", as he and his guard buddies Thomas and Paine called Adventurers. At least they seemed to lead interesting lives with high rewards and had the power to do some good in this world if they so desired. He was sure he could do the same and in the process make a name for himself. He just knew that he would not let men like Mr. Briggs or others dictate his future. Adventure Log Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 2, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) Level 1 *Approval (March 2, 2014) (Mowgli - Judge) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters